Fighting For What You Love
by TheAnimePrincess
Summary: "Touch her again and I swear, I'll kill you." "Oh you will?" He threw her across the room. Sasuke caught her just in time. He looked up at Itachi. "You're dead." Sasusaku. AU One-shot.


Side-note : New story here! One-shot. Point of view of Sakura. This will have to do about Vampires. Suspense, sadness and some action, dealing with blood. If you can't deal with this kind of story, please leave. **You have been warned. Read if you dare.** c:

* * *

There's no such thing as true love or just love. I always told myself that. Every time you fall in love, you'll eventually get hurt. So why love? Because once you find the right person, you would do anything for them. That's my mom quote. She would tell me that ever since I was a child. Always telling my happy endings. But I soon realized that everything is not a happy ending when I turned 13. They always say 13 is a unlucky number. And you know what? I do believe that now. You see, my mom and dad got into a fight. They divorced. They left me. And then, they both suicide. They left me. Not thinking about me but only about themselves. They both went to a happy place to see each other again. And now I'm 17. 4 years past. Nothing new. I now live with my best friend, Ino. The house that my mom, dad, and I used to live in is gone. It got abandoned and soon broke down. But I still have memories and pictures and videos. Why did I keep them even though my mom and dad left me alone? I don't know. I soon hope to find that answer and **my **happy ending soon.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The first day of school. New teachers, new friends, new start. Notice how I didn't say love. Yes, love. I'm not into it but my best friend Ino is. If there's a new hot senior, she'll be the first one to flirt with him. If there's rumors or gossips, she'll be the first one to hear it. If there's new transfer students, she'll be the first one to approach them. And me? I'm always the last one. I keep a journal everyday. Since that accident. But, you need to learn to let go of the past so the past will let go of you. A new start huh. If life was a game, I would start over every time. But for now, I'll have to endure everything that has happen. I walked to school with Ino everyday but today I was running late.

'I'm totally going to be late for school! And today is the first day too!' I thought as I ran. I was too busy fixing my hair that I accidently bump into someone. I groaned.

"Ow." I mumbled. I looked up to see a guy who looks like he's in the early 20s. Long hair in a ponytail. That's weird but it matches with him. He looked down at me, not even bother to help me up and left. 'How rude.' I thought.

"I heard that." He said when he stopped walking. 'What? I didn't even say anything.' I looked at him confused but he just glared and walked away. I shrugged it off and ran to school, again. I finally got there.

"Sakura!" I turned around to see Ino, walking up to me. Every one is wearing the same old uniform. She looked at me and sighed, "Your hair is such a mess! This is one of the reason why you should wake up early like me. So I could do your hair." I smiled and said "No thanks. Anything new?" She nodded rapidly. And this is a sign of a hot senior or transfer student.

"Hot transfer student senior in our class." Bingo. I sighed. Same old thing every time. Since we were in the same class again, she took my hand and ran to our class. She barged in the classroom and yelled "Sorry we're late!"

"About time. Ino, Sakura. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Your sensei for this year. Go to your seats." I walked silently to my seat with Ino. I leaned to the side to whispered "So where's 'hot transfer student senior in our class?' I teased her. She blushed. "Dude, you need to see him. It's A MUST." I giggled. The door slid open and a unfamiliar guy came in. Ino suddenly shriek and before you know the whole class did. Guess Ino found her lucky guy. Kakashi-sensei sighed. He turned to the new student and said "Introduce yourself." Everyone then turned silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Sasuke Uchiha. 18." And another loud shrieks while guys groaned. Why did every single girl must fawn over hot guys. Oh wait, because they're hot. Ino left so she could go sit in the front to get a better look at the 'Sasuke Uchiha.' And I'm sitting here in the back row, looking outside the window, looking at trees. Being calm and not screaming. I was about to close my eyes since all the noise was gone. Wait, gone? I opened my eyes again to see Sasuke sitting right next to me, eyes closed and girls glaring at me, except Ino.

"The least you can do is ask before you sit here." I said to him. He opened his eyes.

"Too late." He spatted. I scoff. Annoyed with his attitude. 'What a arrogant, idiot, selfish, jerk!' I screamed in my mind. He looked at me with annoyed eyes. Can he even read my mind? Ugh! I remove myself from **my** seat and was about to go somewhere else until he grabbed my wrist. Compared to it, his hand was unusually big against my wrist.

"What?"

"Just sit here. I don't want to be molest **everywhere**." I shivered when he said that. I then sat back down and took my journal out.

Opened it and wrote :

First day of school and first day to meet a new transfer student. Same thing over and over again. I want something exciting and new that would change my life. Forever. 4 years it has been the same thing. Everyone has had boyfriends, stepmom or stepdad, moving to somewhere nice, a easy life with a happy family, or new hairstyle/clothing style. While I sit here in my old seat, staring out the window everyday. Nothing has changed ever since that accident. Before that accident, my life was exciting, new, amazing! And now it's dull, boring, and unimportant. It's sad really. My feelings stayed the same. No love. No new friends. No new hairstyle. No new clothing style. No nothing. Do I even have destiny or fate to meet someone? Is there going to be a happy ending for me yet? I need answers. And this school year will be different. I will be positively sure about that, even if it's not true.

Closed it.

"Something to change your life? And what would that be?" I turned to Sasuke looking at my journal. 'He. Just. Did. Not. Read. My. Journal.' I told myself that was filling with rage.

"And what does it have to do with you?" I shoved my journal in my bag and took off, dismissing myself. Kakashi-sensei didn't bother to follow me. So I went outside, in the meadows. Laying down looking at the sky makes me calm. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Hoping no one will bother me. The sun was on my face, which kept me warm from the chilly wind. I remembered a story where my mom read to me. It was about a human girl who was destined to meet a vampire boy and they fell in love. But the only thing was that, the girl turned old and died. Tragic. But the boy still lived and never forgot a single moment the time he spent with her. I frowned. There's no such thing as vampires and happy endings and love. I tightened the hold on the grass and pull it out that consumed of my anger. It's because of love that my parents suicide. It's because happy endings that led up to the accident. I know I have to let go of the past, but whenever I think of happy endings or love. It never goes away.

"Yo. You're going to kill the grass around here." That voice again. Sasuke.

"So?" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for reading your diary. It was rude of me."

"A journal. Not diary."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Same thing."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING!" I yelled. I took off again and before I could go, he grabbed my wrist. Again.

"Okay, jeez. I'm sorry. Look, why don't we just introduce ourselves the right way. So you won't be mad at me again. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You?"

"Someone like you wouldn't even care what my name is." He sighed. "Just say it and I will remember it."

"Sakura Haruno." I said. He shook my hand and I shook his. And that's how I became best friends with Sasuke. Along with Ino.

_4 Months Later_

Journal entry :

Ever since that day I shook hands with Sasuke, I would probably call that fate or destiny. He has been my best guy friend ever since. There's no problem and everything is fine. And I'm not in love with Sasuke. My feelings changed and it's not the same as before. He changed me. My life changed. It's not dull, boring, or unimportant now. I actually mean something to someone. There's just something that I want to know. Sasuke acts weird whenever I get a papercut and he's overprotective of me when I get a huge cut on my arm. It's weird. And he doesn't look older, since his birthday just past and he's now 19. Surely he should be taller or his hair would grow longer. Something like that and he said he had a brother. His name is Itachi. Guy with a long ponytail at his back. I met him before and they both have the same attitude. How likely.

Finish for today's journal entry. 4 months went by pretty fast. School is fine now. I don't look out the window anymore. I sit between Ino and Sasuke. I don't see Itachi anymore and Sasuke told me to avoid him. Don't know why. And I now live with Sasuke since Ino had to move out of her home. Since her parents kicked her out. So now she lives with this guy name Shikamaru. I'm currently making pancakes for Sasuke and myself. Saturadays are always calm and relaxing.

"Morning." I turned around to see Sasuke wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Morning." I said back. After a whole silence, I decided to cut if off.

"Sasuke. Why do you act so weird or overprotective of me when I get a cut? And why do tell me to avoid Itachi?" Oh how straight-forward I am. He sighed and looked up at me.

"You trust me right?" I nodded. "Itachi and I. We're vampires." Wow, how straight-forward he is too. He looked at me, probably waiting for me to freak out but I didn't. Instead I said "So why haven't you said a thing. Don't you have to feed on blood? I thought vampires couldn't get in contact with the sun." He chuckled.

"That's only in the movies Sakura. And yeah, I do have to feed. But not on human blood. The days that I hunt, that's when I get blood from animals. Itachi, gets blood from humans. But he doesn't kill them. He changes them and makes them their servants and whoever disobeys, dies. I haven't said anything because I was scared.."

"Scared of what?" Curiously got me asking that.

"Scared of losing you." Shock, weird, amusement at the same time. I don't know what to say. Honestly, the things that I used to not believe is becoming reality now. Sasuke got up from his seat, not liking the tension in the atmosphere. Before he could walk away, I ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"So. Do you love me?" I instantly regret saying that. Because there's no reply.

"Yes." Before I could answer, my back made contact with the wall and my forehead was touching Sasuke's and my lips were on his. Fire and ice lips together. Burning passion. Once we stopped, he whispered "Sorry, I had to do that just once." I smiled. In the whole 4 years, I finally smiled. And it wasn't a fake one. It was true and honest one. I'm happy for once.

:::::::::::::::::::::

And here I am standing on the waiting line at a market. Waiting to pay for the food. Sasuke's doing 'hunting.' Night time is where they feed. Once I'm done, I need to get home as fast as I can. Cause there's Itachi. He isn't like Sasuke and for one thing, I do not want to be his servant. I quickly walked down the streets.

_(soundeffect : whoosh) _I turned around. No one but me. That's strange. A second ago, there was people walking down the streets with shopping bags, etc. And now there's no one. I turned around again to find a guy. He looked similar to Itachi. Once I realized that, I dropped the grocery bags and ran. Not caring where, just ran and ran and ran. I ran for about 20 minutes, not stopping. I looked behind my back to see if there was someone and there was no one. I sigh of relief. I turned around to face forward and found Itachi standing in front of me. I turned around again to run but he grabbed to of my hands and locked me up.

"It's been a long time, Sakura." I struggled and struggled to get out of his grip but it wouldn't work.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. His grip only got stronger. I bit my lips and endure the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to a place for fun." I prayed that Sasuke would come. Because he's the only one now.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Blood. The need for blood. Vampire feed off blood. And blood dripping from my body. Tears coming out. Pain everywhere. Itachi gripped my hair and whispered "Are you having fun yet darling?" And threw me to a wall. I cough and blood came out. I could taste my own blood in my mouth. My whole body is either in pain or bleeding. I couldn't walk, scream, or even whisper. My eyesight is getting bad. Itachi came up to me and grab my neck. Blood is still coming down from my mouth. He licked his lip, like he's going to eat me in a second.

"Do you know why I chose you Sakura? It's because of your blood. Ever since that day, you made me crave for more blood. But how pitiful. I hate girls like you who don't fight back. Well, easier for me to get your blood." He leaned closer but I quickly covered my mouth and kicked him, hard. He groaned and release his hold on me. I crawled away to get a weapon, but it was too late. Itachi quickly regain his strength and came over to me.

"For a second, you could fight. But it wasn't enough." And he knocked me out. But before he could bite me, another guy came and I went to sleep for now.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Touch her again and I swear, I'll kill you." I'm stilled in Itachi's grip, but I can't focus on anything. Everything is all blurred.

"Oh you will?" I felt myself in mid-air, waiting for my end but instead, someone caught me. "You're dead, Itachi." He put me down and before he left, the unknown man said "Sorry Sakura that I got you caught up in this." The voice. It sounds familiar. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek.

"Sasuke?" I said weakly. He touched my hand that was on his cheek. "It'll be alright now."

"Why would you do something like this for a human?"

"Because I will fight for what I love. That is something you cannot ever understand Itachi." And they fought. When he came back, I was almost out of energy and about to die.

"Sasuke. Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Change me completely." Sasuke sighed. "Okay, for you." He held me up and went closer to my neck. I feel the warm breath of his. He bit down and I could feel the blood coming out. And that is how I became a vampire.

* * *

**THE END. **

Side-note : Review saying if you want a sequel or not. c:


End file.
